The Royal Weapons
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal and Revenge. Is a Ghost Dragon all that takes to reunite estranged relatives? Based on DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Phantom, Matt Foley and Tori Gray are characters created by DPcrazy for 'Adventures after a Mistake'.**

**The Royal Weapons**

After the world discovered Jake Fenton is Shadow, he moved into her 'Aunt' Dani's home in another town. At first Jake experienced the same hostility in his new school than he faced in Casper High but it didn't bother him since this time it came from people who never met him before his secret was exposed. Eventually, the other kids warmed up to him and since this town wasn't in such a need for a ghost hero (Amity Park is a ghost magnet) the only way it affected his school life is that he isn't allowed to compete on any sports as his powers are deemed as an unfair advantage. Jake has been living this relatively normal life until the day he and Aunt Dani got an unexpected visitor.

"Danielle and Jacob Fenton, may I have a word with you?" the visitor asks.

"Yes." Dani and Jake agree.

"Thank you." The man replies. "I am the local musem's curator and I have a reason to believe a ghost will try to rob it."

"Why do you think that?" A scared Jake asks.

"A few days ago a ring was stolen from another museum in another town and the robber merely phased through the walls and whatever safety devices that museum had." The curator explains.

"There's no doubt it was a ghost's job but why just a ring?" Dani wonders.

"According to the records, the ring is one of the remaining items of the treasure of a former medieval kingdom." The curator explains.

"What the ghost looks like?" Jake asks.

The curator shows a picture of the ghost.

"I've never met him before but I've seen pictures of him in Dad's file of ghosts." Jake explains. "His name is Aragon and he's the evil Prince of a medieval realm in the Ghost Zone. He once tried to take my Mother as his consort but she escaped with help from Aragon's sister, Dorothea. Mom motivated Dorothea to fight against Aragon's evil and now she rules their realm. Aragon has or at least once had a necklace that allows it's user to turn into a dragon-like ghost. Aragon's dragon form is that black dragon who was among the several ghosts who helped Dad to turn the Earth intangible so the Diasateroid wouldn't destroy it. But why do you think he's coming to this town?"

"Our museum has a sword that is also an item of that treasure." The curator explains and shows a photograph of it and Jake reacts like he had already seen it before.

"I think I might have something about this in one of my books." Jake says and then produces the book. "The ring and the sword are powerful artifacts that, when combined to this crown that is on the picture with the ring and the sword, turn a someone almost as powerful than Pariah Dark, King of all ghosts."

"How do you know that?" The curator and Dani ask, surprised.

"Like my Mom, I'm a goth. We're all interested on such things." Jake explains.

"According to the records, the crown is on display in Amity Park." The curator says. "I'd better warn the authorities."

"And we're gonna tell Danny and the others to keep an eye on him." Dani says. "And then Jake and I will guard the sword."

The Aunt/Nephew ghost-hunting team goes to the museum wait for Prince Aragon to appear. As their ghost senses suggest, it won't be a long wait. Aragon appears and sees the two halfas waiting for him.

"I knew it was a matter of time until I met some opposition but I didn't expect it so soon." Aragon calmly says and then turns himself into his dragon form and prepares to battle Jake and Dani. The two halfas hit Aragon with some ecto-blasts but he reacts by breathing fire on them. When he tries again Shadow uses his X-shaped attack to block the fire and weaken Aragon. Dani tries to reach for the ring and take it away from Aragon but it repels her. Shadow tries to suck Aragon in the Fenton Thermos 2.0 but the ring makes the ghost dragon too powerful for that. Shadow tries the X-shaped attack again but Aragon dodges it this time. Aragon eventually uses his ring's powers to knock Dani unconscious.

"Now you made me really angry." Shadow says, with a threatening tone, and then duplicates himself.

Shadow blasts Aragon from each duplicate and a huge smoke screen appears. At first Shadow believes to have defeated Aragon but it was later revealed that the ghost dragon has just used the smoke as a distraction while he sneaked his way into the sword. Aragon then utilizes the combined powers of the ring and the sword in an attempt to finish Shadow and Dani for good but leaves without noticing Shadow successfully utilizes his shield to protect them.

"We must warn Dad." Shadow tells Dani.

In Amity Park, Jack and Maddie Fenton have just finished installing a ghost shield around the museum that guards the crown.

"Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen." Jack proudly announces. "This museum is now ghost-free thanks to the Fenton Ghost-Shield. The only way a ghost would be able to get in here would be if said ghost was actually one half-ghost crossing the shield in human form."

"But what if a ghost was already here when the shield was activated?" Tori asks, concerned about the situation.

"Don't worry, Tori." Jack says. "We'll search this whole place for any ghost who happened to be inside the area when the shield was activated."

Immediately after that Abby's ghost sense goes off.

"Beware." The ghost shouts. "For I am..." He's interrupted by Abby using the classic Fenton Thermos.

"One ghost down." Jack proudly says.

Jack and Maddie go to Fentonworks to dispatch the Box Ghost to the Ghost Zone while Danny, Abby, Valerie and Tori stay in the museum. Aragon then appears.

"A ghost shield?" Aragon asks, not too impressed or worried. "It might be helpful against other ghosts but not a ghost who possesses the Royal Ring and the Royal Sword. And once I get the Royal Crown I'll not only recover my Kingdom but also get even with the ones who took it away from me. Perhaps I'll even become the new Ghost King." He then uses the sword to shatter the ghost shield.

"Trying to promote himself to King?" Danny asks, showing Aragon he still has the sense of humor from the past.

"Exactly." Aragon replies. "But first I'll get even with you." He then turns into his dragon form and tries to hit Danny with the sword's powers but the ghost man (he's no longer a kid, remember?) dodges the attack.

The Huntresses try to hit Aragon but he quickly uses his sword's power to destroy their armors. Danny and Abby try to blast him away but Aragon is now able to resist. He was about to use his sword on them but is hit on the back by some X-shaped energy. He then looks and notices Shadow and Dani behind him. While he recovers from Shadow's attack a white dragon's tail removes the ring. It was Dorothea, Dora for short, grabbing the ring. While Aragon was distracted by that, Shadow uses a blast to make him drop the sword. Aragon is then weakened enough to be trapped inside the Fenton Thermos 2.0 that Matt Foley invented.

"I'm glad everything is okay but how did she grab the ring without being repelled like I was?" A confused Dani asks.

"She's a member of the Royal Family like Aragon." Jake explains.

"What did take you so long?" Danny asks.

"I had to remind your parents what you told them about me." Dora replies, causing Danny to mentally slap himself for his parents. "Now I have to go to the ball."

Danny thinks, _she still hasn't got over the ball thing._

"Thank you, Jake." Abby says. "Are you leaving now?" She sadly asks.

"Yes." Jake replies. "I need to pack my stuff before coming back for good. If there's no problem with that."

"No problem at all, Jake. You're always welcome home." Danny happily says.

Jake returns to Amity Park and he finally has the popularity he coveted when he got into the Fenton Portal hoping to become a Phantom.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? ****Please R&R.**


End file.
